Jeu de la choppe, qui joue?
by Durinboy-16
Summary: Comment t'as eu l'idée d'aller fouiller sous le fauteuil la tête la première, où y'a certainement des mouchoirs moisies qui traînent? ai-je rétorqué. Fili s'est mis une main sur la bouche, a contourné le canapé et est parti en courant vers les toilettes, et on a entendu un hurlement masculin, qui a dérivé sur celui de la pucelle. IL M'A VOMI DESSUS!


**Disclamer: Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement :(**

**Hello! Alors voila un délire a ne pas prendre au sérieux :D Sa m'a pogné d'un coup et voila xD. Petit truc a savoir avant de commencer a lire:**

**Le jeu de la choppe bah c'est comme celui de la canette.**

**Les nains n'ont rien contre l'inceste dans cette histoire.**

**Le poker existe! (Parce que je l'ai décidé humpf)**

**Ils sont tous familier entre eux. (Pas de vouvoiement)  
**

**LE RATING N'EST PAS LA POUR RIEN. **

**Et je crois que c'est cela^^**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que sa vous plaira :D**

* * *

Mah! C'était quoi ça…Je n'aimais pas cette perspective de laisser ma godasse coincée dans l'armoire de la chambre. J'ai froncé le nez. Bon. Un truc pour faire levier. L'épée de Fili qu'il avait oublié dans ma chambre la veille? Il allait me défoncer oui, s'il savait que je lui avait touché! C'était pas que ça commençait à me stresser l'histoire mais juste un peu hein. Vous voulez un topo? Moi devoir faire attention à son arme ou lui s'énerver et perdre ses cheveux ! J'ai écarquillé tout seul les yeux, comme un con dans ma chambre vide à la pensée du nain blond chauve. Un rictus est né sur mon visage et j'ai échappé contre ma volonté un témoignage de moquerie tout droit venu de ma gorge.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Bilbo? »

AHH ! Figé. Je pouvais mourir là tout de suite ?Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ! Cette voix je l'avais reconnu. Celle de mon ami le plus proche dans Erebor. Et c'était…pas cool… pas cool du tout. J'avais pas l'air con assis devant l'armoire…Le pantalon de lin à moitié ouvert, juste sorti de la douche, les cheveux en bataille, comme si je m'étais battu avec un chien, une seule godasse et la chemise blanche pas boutonné sur mon ventre quelque peu rond. Je suis resté de dos en entendant plusieurs paires de pas entrer dans la grande pièce, des chaises se tirer, des poids se poser sur la table de quatre places… ok , trois places et demi avec Fili, qui bouffait en faisant l'avion avec ses coudes.

Déjà 3 semaines que j'étais à Erebor et que je traînais avec Fili. Comparé aux nains qui m'entouraient, je n'avais pas un physique de rêve… On aurait plutôt dit un enfant qui s'étais perdu au milieu de ses nain imposant. Des petit bras, un ventre rond, un nombril creux, des cuisses euh… douteusement musclées, des mains petites et presque rien sous la ceinture comparé aux nains. Oui j'avais eu le malheur de tomber sur un Fili nu et depuis je complexais énormément sur se niveau de mon anatomie aussi.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » m'a demandé Fili en passant un œil par-dessus mon épaule.

« Q…heinnn ! » J'ai baissé le regard et j'ai piqué un fard. Oh merde. Pourquoi j'avais la main dans mon pantalon?

Gros instant de solitude. Mes gestes avaient suivi mes pensées, et j'avais senti le besoin de toucher pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là ou quoi? Mais n'importe quoi !

« Tu te tripotes ? » Il a plissé un œil en se penchant, sur le coté pour descendre le regard un peu plus bas.

Je me suis redressé en vitesse après avoir attaché mon bouton et sourit idiotement.

« Je finissais de m'habiller. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on voit encore ton ventre » Il a baissé les yeux et a haussé un sourcil, un rictus amusé naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Ah non! Me regarde pas comme ça hein! Y'avait pas un truc que je pouvais lui balancer dans la tronche le temps de me rhabiller? J'ai grogné puis j'ai attaché les boutons de la chemise tous rouge. Un rire que je connaissais que trop bien a éclaté derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai aperçu une Kili qui se marrait comme un bœuf et AHH ! Électrocution radioactive dans la toute petite zone neuronale, qui faisait de moi encore un être penseur…T…Thorin…Oh par tous les Valars, c'était …Mon corps tout entier s'est senti guimauve. J'ai croisé son regard, et il l'a rebaissé comme si de rien n'était sur le tas de cartes auquel il était en train de jouer avec son autre neveu. Une pointe de jalousie me traversa puis, je virais au blanc en remarquant qu'il était la depuis le début!

« Sa va Bilbo » Me questionna Fili me voyant pâlir.

« Il est peut-être malade, regard le , il est tout pâle. »

« Mmh ? » a fait le nain blond en se penchant un peu bizarrement, et poussa d'une main mes mèches bouclé. « Ah ouais..T'as envie de vomir Bilbo? »

Ok. Un nain mâle… c'est con. Dans le cas de Fili, c'était très con.

« Non… ca va…Dis t'aurais pas un truc plat en matériaux dur? »

Les trois nains m'ont regardé avec des moues étonnées, et Kili, cligna deux fois des yeux, à moitié vautré sur la table, sa tempe dans sa main.

« Tu veux faire quoi avec sa? »

« Ouvrir mon armoire. »

« T'as perdu la clef ? » a demandé Fili en faisant le tour du clic clac pour regarder derrière l'armoire en question. « Mon oncle, pousse ta chaise, tu m'empêches de regarder si c'est pas derrière… »

Le roi sous la montagne l'a fait sans broncher le nez plongé dans les cartes et a balancé d'un seul coup, une quinte flush, foutant son plus jeune neveu en mode « blasé de la vie et insurgé des temps modernes ».

« C'est dégueulasse! Tu gagnes tout le temps! Tu triches! »

« Non, t'es mauvais, c'est différent. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère! Je bats même Balin au rami! »

« C'est pas du poker… » Dit calmement Thorin en allumant sa pipe, la main devant pour éviter que les postillons de Kili n'éteigne l'allumage précis de cette drogue subtile.

« Balin en même temps, la seule chose à laquelle il sait jouer quand il s'agit de cartes, c'est le jeu des sept familles… » A répondu une voix caverneuse provenant de dessous le fauteuil.

Il cherchait quoi là? Un trésor, des chaussettes du mois derniers, des mouchoirs usagés? Ma clef n'était pas là-dessous c'était sûr, et si elle y avait été, j'aurai quand même préféré ouvrir mon armoire avec son épée. Hors de question que j'aille fouillé sous le fauteuil ! Fili s'est redressé, posant les bras sur le dossier du fauteuil, un peu bloqué dans le mur, et a toussé un peu de poussière.

« Bilbo, faudra faire du ménage la dessous, ça pue et c'est un peu glauque… »

Mais quelle idée d'aller y foutre le nez aussi ! Et non, je ferai pas le ménage, tu m'as pris pour une servante?Oui car contrairement à se que vous pensez j'aime pas faire le ménage! Je me suis prostré un peu. Mes mains se sont rejointes et mes doigts se sont un peu croisés, évacuant le stress comme ils pouvaient. Pourquoi il avait ramené Kili et Thorin? Habituellement nous passions nos soirée à parler ensemble lui et moi. Mes réflexions m'avaient empêché de suivre la petite friture vocale entre Thorin, impassible et Kili qui faisait sa révolution à lui seul sans raison.

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes » a-t-il dit sous un regard un peu paniqué.

Oula envie pressante. Je me suis retourné pour le regarder partir en courant comme un oiseau malade se tenant les bijoux.

« Pourquoi t'as qu'une seule chaussure… » M'a demandé brusquement Fili, toujours pendouillant entre le canapé et le mur, le menton sur le haut du meuble, ses yeux clairs fixant mes pieds.

« Elle est dans mon armoire. »

« Comment t'as pu enfermer une seule de tes chaussures dans ton armoire ? »

« Comment t'as eu l'idée d'aller fouiller sous le fauteuil la tête la première, où y'a certainement des mouchoirs moisies qui traînent… ? » ai-je rétorqué

Fili s'est mis une main sur la bouche, a contourné le canapé et est parti en courant vers les toilettes, et on a entendu un hurlement masculin, qui a dérivé sur celui de la pucelle.

« IL M'A VOMI DESSUS! »

Je suis resté figé, la bouche ouverte en direction du couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Woah. J'étais magique. Par contre, c'était carrément dégueu. J'étais entre le choqué et le … et le choqué. La vache… rien que l'image m'a fait grimacer et me donnant des frissons, alors que Thorin, s'est levé, m'a dépassé sans un mot, plus grand de beaucoup. J'ai fait un tout petit pas de crabe, pour voir s'éloigner sa silhouette dans le couloir, me penchant un peu, les deux mains réunies à plat sur mon ventre et ma bouche s'est mise sur le coté, les yeux grands ouverts, comme un petit gosse qui guette la rouste que maman allait donner aux deux grands frères. Thorin poussa la porte et regarda quelques secondes, puis regarda le sol du couloir avec dégoût et un pas de recul.

« T…Thorin… fais quelque chose, je vais me sentir mal…ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOI ! »

Fili semblait être dans un coin des chiottes, plié de la tête que devait avoir Kili. J'ai fait une mine un peu perplexe.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi. Secoue et va prendre une douche. » A dit Thorin impassible.

« Tu veux que je secoue ? »

« Euh… »

Thorin s'est reculé, en se demandant si son neveu avait comprit correctement l'ordre. Je crois que non. J'ai vu le gradé claquer la porte directement derrière Kili et un hurlement de dégoût a envahi la petite pièce.

« AH GROS DÉGUEULASSE ! »

« Maintenant on est quitte, tu vas devoir aller te doucher aussi. »

« J'ai pas exprès! »

« Bah moi non plus ! Je contrôle pas les projectiles! »

Thorin qui avait son dos contre la porte, a grimacé un peu. Sa je l'ai bien vu par contre, et j'avais aussi bien fait de ne pas m'approcher. Oh l'horreur. Il s'est ôté de la porte et l'a ouvert en grand pour laisser s'échapper les odeurs. Moi, j'avais disparu derrière le paravent qui était à moitié déplié derrière un des deux lits. Thorin a regardé à l'intérieur des toilettes et a soupiré de l'état des murs et de l'odeur qui y régnait. C'était atroce…Les deux énergumènes étaient dans la petite salle de bain, et étaient en train de s'engueuler pour aller à la douche. Ils avaient vraiment un problème. Sa me prendrait jamais de faire ça…

« Tu es choqué? » a fait doucement une voix grave à damner un warg en rut à quelques dizaines de centimètres de mon oreille.

« Hein! »

J'ai sursauté et tournai lentement les yeux, comme une poupée aux engrenages rouillés, vers Thorin, qui ne me regardait pas, et venait de s'allonger sur le lit de Fili car il arrivait au blond de passer la nuit ici, la tête juste de l'autre coté de mon paravent. Je me suis dressé sur la pointe des pieds, non parce que quand on fait un mètre trente sept et le paravent un mètre quarante , bah, y'a comme qui dirait un léger petit problème de vision. J'ai passé le nez par-dessus le bois d'encadrement et ai descendu le regard sur lui.

« Ce qui s'est passé … ca t'a choqué… ? »

« Euh…Non pas vraiment… » Ai-je soupiré en redescendant d'un étage.

Oui oui Bilbo, c'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas, que tu peux pas lui parler hein. Et puis c'était mieux qu'il ne me voie pas. D'un parce que je lui parlais rarement et que sa me rendait tout chose, et de deux parce que je perdais mes mots, si je voyais qu'il me fixait. Une fille ! J'étais une fille ! Avec un zizi et des pecs, mais une gonzesse dans l'âme. Pi-to-ya-ble.

« Je regrette parfois de les avoirs comme neveux lorsqu'ils sont comme sa »

Je me suis redressé sur mes pointes de chaussette, et je l'ai regardé avec des yeux globuleux clignotants, une petite bouche en cul de poule, mes petites mains accrochées au paravent, qui menaçait de céder sous ce geste d'appui.

« Ces deux là, quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont infernaux. Fili est une tête de pioche obstinée et étourdie, et Kili est un crétin trop fier, et inconscient… Alors forcément… »

« Je sais. » ai-je soupiré en lâchant le paravent et m'affalant au sol, comme une grosse limace tout molle. Mes mains sont tombées lourdes au milieu de mes cuisses écartées, et mon visage s'est planqué sous mes mèches bouclé.

Je me suis tu. Un silence pesant s'en suivi. Problème qu'ont résolus Fili et Kili en sortant de la salle de bain en riant, alors que j'ôtais ma godasse unique. Pas la peine de la garder davantage. De toute façon, je crois que mon armoire, j'allais devoir m'en occuper demain. Fili ne ramenait jamais personne et la seule fois ou il le fait, il nous ramène un crétin démoniaque et un dieu…Ownnn….J'étais assis comme un dépressif derrière le paravent, et j'ai touché le sol du bout du doigt. Des pieds nus se sont posés devant moi, alors que je reconnaissais la tignasse blonde derrière le papier de riz, qui pliait le paravent.

« Bon tu comptes te suicider ce soir, ou tu vas jouer avec nous ? » a sorti le frère de Fili planté devant moi.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te… »

J'ai relevé les yeux quelques secondes, et je suis tombé face à son pénis, pendouillant tout affiché. Woh. C'était… plus Gros que…moi…et …les rougeurs me sont montés aux joues. J'ai eu très chaud d'un coup, mes yeux se sont fait tout blancs, et les deux énergumènes m'ont regardé tomber dans les pommes, l'un à poil, sa serviette sur l'épaule, les mains sur les hanches, l'autre la serviette à la taille accoudé au paravent replié.

Tout noir…J'entendais mon cœur. C'était joli. J'ai senti quelque chose sur ma joue. Puis un truc plus violent, et une voix qui m'a défoncé le tympan…

« Réveille-toi ! »

Quelqu'un venait de me frapper…J'ai ouvert un œil avec difficulté, et j'ai gémi. J'avais mal à la joue là, sa commençait à monter au cerveau.

« Non mais t'es dingue ! Dégage de là ! » A beuglé une ombre avec une tignasse blonde, poussant une tache brune hors de mon champ de vision, alors qu'une troisième plus importante, s'approchait en silence.

Une chose était sûr je n'étais pas mort…Sinon, ils l'étaient aussi, et alors cela voulait dire que je n'avais pas eu le droit au paradis. Et ça, ce n'était pas cool non plus. J'ai senti ma joue s'enflammer du coup passé, et une masse m'a fait un peu descendre dans le matelas, dressé à coté de moi. J'ai cligné plusieurs des yeux alors que les deux autres se battaient comme des chiots avec des arguments débiles.

« Sa va aller ? » m'a demandé l'ombre avec un ton un peu inquiet.

« T …Thorin… ? »Ai-je murmuré sans vraiment réfléchir, mon cerveau faisait un lien merdique « voix-identité » sans me demander mon avis.

« Oui. Tu peux t'asseoir ? »

Je me suis mis sur le flanc, la tête tournant un peu et j'ai senti sa main sur mon biceps… enfin mon semblant de biceps. Je me suis figé et il le remarqua, ôtant sa main.

« Pardon. »

AH MAIS QUEL CON ! Mon esprit s'est défoncé la face sur le sommier. C'était pas son contact qui me gênait, mais plutôt le fait que ce soit lui et … rah laissez tomber, j'étais un gros névrosé. Je m'suis redressé un peu, assis , quand le brunet s'est stoppé dans sa clef de bras et m'a fixé avec un sourire presque sadique.

« Bah tu vois il est pas mourru ! »

« T'es vraiment un malade » a grogné Fili en lui mordant le poignet.

Kili a poussé un cri de douleur et lui a colla son poing sur le crâne.

« Aie , mais arrête ! »

« J'ai la marque regarde ! »

« Et alors , t'en veux une autre ? »

« Sale con , tu vas voir ! »

Kili en s'est jeté sur Fili, les deux torses nus pantalon de lin, sous le regard blasé et complètement dépité de Thorin , et du mien , qui ressemblait plus à un regard de hareng fris , qu'à celui de quelqu'un d'équilibré. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux , ma vue floue se stabilisant et Thorin a inspiré profondément en échappant très calmement.

« Ok , si jamais vous vous calmez pas, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. »

Sa avait le mérite d'être clair. Les bruits perturbateurs se sont stoppés net . Fili s'est redressé alors que Kili restait allongé sur le lit.

« Fili tu les a foutu où le tonneau de bière et les choppes? »

« Dans l'entrée, amène tout , sa va te faire les pieds. »

Kili n'a rien dit, sous le regard de Thorin et s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Il m'a touché le bras et adressé la parole et … une bière ? J'ai fixé l'objet douteux ouvert devant mon nez et humé un peu la chose comme un chien. Je venais à peine de me réveiller, et il me collait ça sous le nez. Le roi était en fait corrompu… mes yeux se sont fait tout petits et j'ai fixé la bière comme pour la manger toute entière.

« Sa va ? » m'a fait la grosse voix masculine en face de moi, en tenant toujours la bière.

« Euh oui, c'est juste que … je bois presque jamais en fait.. »

« Prends, sa va te détendre un peu , tu es trop stressé… »

Ses yeux étaient très … Sympathiques…Pire que ça ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi !Ses yeux ils étaient … magnifiques, grandioses, ils parlaient tout seuls, ils étaient le reflet de son âme et oh oui prends moi mon bon roi que je … Hum. Fallait peut-être que je me mette à boire en fait. Je pris la canette. AHHH ! Je lui ai touché les doigts ! Je lui ai touché les…Bam , claque mentale. T'es qu'un crétin Bilbo.

J'ai relevé les yeux sur Fili et Kili qui s'était vautré dans le lit d'à coté pour parler entre eux. Leurs jambes se passaient l'une sur l'autre sans aucune gène, même s'ils n'étaient que côte à côte pour parler. J'ai détourné un peu les yeux , comme intrigué, mais pas vraiment là non plus , la présence de Thorin faisant interférence.

« Sa te gène si je squatte ton lit ? »

Hein ? M…Mon lit … Comme le lit … à moi ? Enfin , là où je dormais , avec mon oreiller et tout ? J'avais avancé la choppe sur mes lèvres pales, et l'ai fixé , sans bouger et sans boire. Il a haussé un sourcil , sa main sur mon oreiller.

« Euh , si tu ne veux pas, je ne le fais pas hein… »

« Si si ! Enfin j'veux dire… »

Mais quel con je faisais.

« Euh tu peux , ça ne me gène pas… »

J'ai avalé ma salive, et fermé les yeux , un peu décontenancé de mon comportement déplorable. S'il ne m'avait pas grillé, c'était qu'il avait un gros problème. Je restais assis en tailleur la couverture sur les jambes en tailleur au bout du lit , lui allongé un bras sous la tête , s'enfilant bière sur bière sans y voir un seul trouble. Les minutes ont passé…, moi juste avec une seule bière, j'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer sur se qui se disait et Kili a souri en laissant rouler une choppe au sol, engageant lui-même ses hanches au sol, et il a fixé Thorin avec un regard de défis.

« Je vais te battre ce soir…Jeu de la choppe, qui joue ? »

Je regardais Kili avec un regard de poisson frit, et ai gonflé les joues sans m'en rendre compte, comatant sur la canette. Thorin a affiché un sourire moqueur en dévisageant Kili, genre, t'as rêvé , tu vas encore te faire humilier. Fili m'a fixé et s'est redressé sur un coude, sa huitième choppe dans la main. Il s'est mordu la lèvre, les mèches se perdant sur ses yeux pales et pétillants , sous l'alcool qui commençait à l'avoir.

« Regardez Bilbo… pire que moi question tenue de l'alcool. »

J'ai entendu mon prénom et redressé mes yeux vaporeux sur le blond, haussant les sourcils.

« Hein? »

Kili a éclaté de rire, baissé les yeux , le dos appuyé à l'armoire du lit et l'a redressé sur moi.

« Ouah , t'es unique, j'ai jamais vu un cas comme toi dans Erebor ! »

« Arrête de le charrier. » Fili lui a poqué le dessus du crâne, avec le fond de sa choppe. « T'avais pas proposé un truc ? »

« Ouai le jeu de la choppe, qui joue ? »

J'ai vu Thorin lever la main avec une tête de dépité , fixant encore le vide, une jambe remontée contre le mur, l'autre plus écartée , traînant au sol pour ne pas me gêner je suppose. Je n'avais plus les idées trop claires à vrai dire, comme attaquées pour un troupeau de chevaux, qui me massacraient lentement les neurones à chaque passage bruyant. Mon cœur battait dans ma tempe, mais j'étais toujours conscient de tout , ça allait. Je me sentais tout bizarre et bien. Un sourire s'est affiché sur mon visage et je me grattai la tête. Quelle tête j'étais en train de faire au juste ?

« Ah bah même Bilbo accepte? Wouh , sa va être super! »

Hein? Mais non , j'acceptais pas! C'est un jeu débile la choppe, pour les jeunes, et puis je me retrouvais toujours dans la merde avec des jeux comme ça. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, genre, NON NON J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, en agitant les mains et la choppe au passage et je m'en suis mis sur le pantalon. Merde! Fili s'est bien marré de ma maladresse, et l'alcool m'a même empêché de lui lancer un regard tueur. Je baissai plutôt les yeux , en poussant doucement mon vêtement de l'index, genre « T'es mort ? » …Pitoyable… j'étais un peu bourré j'crois.

Kili a lancé la choppe alors que Thorin continuait de regarder le vide. Je crois qu'il s'en foutait royal de moi , alors pourquoi se prendre la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à un merlan frit de mon genre. Et puis au fait …J'ai relevé les yeux sur le brunet , qui se grattait le bide, avec une délicatesse de vieux crade échappant un gros rot bien dégueu. Sa m'a fait faire la grimace.

« C'est quoi les règles ? »

Les trois nains m'ont fixé comme si j'avais pété. Quoi! Ah non , si c'est arrivé , c'est pas moi hein! J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et me suis reculé un peu contre le mur , mes fesses frôlant les orteils de Thorin , qui ne les a pas ôtés.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit… ? »

« Outrage! Je cris au baptême! » a beuglé le brun en brandissant une choppe pleine.

Je crois que j'ai commencé à avoir peur là. C'était juste un psychopathe. Mais un gros. J'ai avalé ma salive, franchement pas rassuré, et j'ai froncé le nez , prêt à me faire dérouiller, mais il a eu un petit rire démoniaque et ai fait tourné la choppe vide au sol.

« C'est très simple. La choppe tourne deux fois. Le rebord tombe la première fois sur toi , tu dis une action. Puis on refait tourné , et celui sur laquelle ça tombe l'exécute. »

Sa ressemblait vachement à action ou vérité ça.

« Ah oui, petite précision, tu peux également poser à une simple question , mais l'autre doit y répondre, sans se défiler. C'est un genre d'action ou vérité , ou tu choisis toi-même , mais sans définir la personne. »

Bah , qu'est ce que je disais. Sa craignait. Remarque , c'était pas la mer à boire les questions, c'est les actions qui allaient être dur. Moi , j'étais timide, pas eux , alors , ça allait être super problématique. J'en revenais pas que Thorin joue à ça. Enfin ,il avait l'air de s'en foutre, la bière sur le ventre, et le bras sous la tête à mater le vide, absorbé. J'ai fait un aller retour entre son visage, le vide, et le vide , son visage et j'ai gonflé les joues. Pourquoi est ce que je faisais le poisson lune quand j'étais bourré ? C'était toujours la même chose. Je commençais à planer, puis je faisais des grimaces, je riais tout seul, et enfin, si j'aimais quelqu'un, je devenais très câlin , ou alors je m'endormais net, comme un gros chachat. Pathétique pour un hobbit!

« Fili ! »

Kili refit tourné la bouteille, pendant que Fili balançait une action. Se mettre en équilibre sur les mains. Et bien sûr sur qui ça tombait ?Moi ! Ouai ! Yahou ! Oh misère…Je grossis les yeux et mes joues se dégonflèrent à nouveau. HEIN ! Moi ? Je fixais Fili, puis Kili qui souriaient comme des cons, et Thorin a haussé une épaule.

« T'es pas obligé. Mais si tu fais pas l'action , faut virer une fringue ! » a informé Kili avec un sourire de démon son croc dépassant un peu de sa lèvre supérieur comme un clébard vicelard.

J'avais envie de le taper lui ! Connard ! Mes dents ont grincé , et je me suis levé. Un peu bancale, faut l'avouer. J'ai posé ma choppe sur la tête de Kili , en disant avec une amertume certaine.

« Si tu l'as fait bouger , la prochaine action où on se croise, je te fais faire dix tours d'Erebor, à poil… »

J'avais dit ça moi ? Ma conscience a brandi le poing en l'air pour m'encourager et Fili s'est bien marré, Thorin a échappé un petit rire, en regardant Kili.

« Bourré il a du cran » dit le roi en avançant une main pour faire perdre l'équilibre à la choppe.

« Arrête , je suis sûr qu'il déconne. »

« Tu crois ? »ai-je dit avec un sourire mesquin, une main sur la taille, debout devant lui.

Fili a ri encore plus, déjà bien bourré, et Kili a ouvert de grands yeux.

« T'es pas sérieux !

« Et ben si je suis sérieux» ai-je rajouté avec un flegme que je n'avais que quand j'étais bourré.

Thorin s'était rassis calmement sur le lit. Moi j'ai pris mon élan , sans savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire , et j'ai envoyé mes pieds en l'air sous le regard des trois autres, qui étaient plus ou moins sceptiques à mon équilibre, vu le taux d'alcool qui commençait à monter dans mon sang , et ma résistance à ce dernier. Bah , ça a pas manqué. Mes pieds sont allés trop loin et je me suis éclaté avec fracas, dans l'entrée de la chambre dans un brouhaha sourd et violent. Tout m'est tombé sur la gueule. Les manteaux, les armes, les balais, et même mon sac a dos. Je crois que j'ai eu très mal…Fili a ouvert de grands yeux , et n'a plus bougé. Kili , c'est la bouche qu'il a ouvert et Thorin, lui s'est écrasé une main sur la moitié du visage.

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? » a demandé Fili à quatre pattes sur le lit , regardant par-dessous la table , ses mains tenant l'armature du lit.

« J'sais pas, mais j'aurais eu mal… » a répondu Kili , sans bouger scié par mon action complètement inconsciente et débile, la choppe sur la tête.

Thorin s'est levé et s'est approché de moi.

« Euh… Bilbo… »

Il a poussé un balai brosse, trois quatre manteaux qui me recouvraient la tronche, et mon gros sac , qui me défonçait le plexus, et j'ai grogné, puis sourit comme un con en voyant Thorin.

« Mandos? »

Thorin a souri de ma bêtise.

« Non , le hall d'entrée. »

Fili a regardé Kili éberlué. Kili a éclaté de rire. Sauf que dans son fou rire, il a fait tout tombé. Et C'est Fili qui s'est mis à rire en le montrant du doigt.

« Merde…Il a rien vu hein , remet moi la choppe » A dit Kili , mais j'ai entendu , je n'étais pas un crétin fini hein.

Putain , ça faisait mal. Thorin ma dégagé un peu , et m'a pris par le bras pour me relever.

« Sa va aller ? »

« Euh…Je crois « ai-je dit en me frottant un peu la tête. « Pardon de t'avoir déranger avec cette… »

« Cascade ? T'en fais pas pour ça , c'était bien marrant. Je pensais pas que t'allais le faire. Les gens préfèrent toujours se déshabiller que de faire ça. »

« Faut croire que je suis un peu à part..je crois que j'ai pas réfléchi… »

Comme tout le reste j'oserai dire , mais bon. Je me suis approchée de la choppe que j'avais laissé sur la tête de Kili , qui me regarda avec un grand sourire et je l'ai zieuté , avec un regard accusateur.

« Tu m'en serres une autre ? » ai-je sorti alors que Kili se rasseyait et faisait tourner la choppe au sol.

« Grillé ! » a ri Fili en lui décanillant d'un coup de pied en chaussette la choppe vide, qui roula au sol.

« Rah merde… ok… » a-t-il juste fait , un peu emmerdé d'avoir perdu , et m'en a servi une autre, alors que Thorin a dit froidement.

« Kili. »

Kili a répondu du tac au tac : Tirer une choppe dans la porte de Dis, la sœur de Thorin. Et c'est tombé sur Thorin , qui a froncé un sourcil.

« Faut vraiment que je défonce la porte de Dis ? »

« Non mais vire un truc alors. »

Et la ça a été le drame. Je m'étais rassis au fond du lit dans mon sanctuaire de couvertures toutes chaudes, quand j'ai vu Thorin baisser les yeux , détaché lentement ces boutons puis l'enlever pour libérer une torse musclé et nu et et et …Je suis devenu tout rouge et je me suis collé un coussin sur la tronche, pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Ah putain , ce qu'il était canon ! C'était pas possible ! Fili sors moi ce putain de corps de mon dortoir, je vais pas tenir longtemps, sans me faire griller. Thorin n'a rien remarqué , mais le sourire de Fili s'est élargi, et il m'a regardé avec des yeux que je n'aime pas, dans le seul angle du coussin que je ne vois pas. Les tours de choppes ont continué , plus débiles les uns que les autres et les heures ont passés. Il devait être autour de onze heures.

Dans les défis , il y avait eu : Boire à l'envers, faire un strip-tease, ce que Fili avait refusé, mais avait quand même fini en sous-vêtement. Lui , je m'en foutais. C'était pas la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Imiter un warg, se que Kili avait réussis à merveille a croire que c'étais une deuxième nature pour lui. Et plusieurs autres. De nombreuses questions avaient défilé. Je savais maintenant que Fili et Kili avaient déjà couché ensemble, et qu'ils avaient testé des trucs pas catholiques. Je savais que Thorin était allergique à la salade. Et je savais aussi que c'était à moi de proposer un truc , et que c'est tombé PAR HASARD Sur Kili qui a du se foutre à poil pour aller courir tout nu dans Erebor et n'avait, par chance croisé que Ori qui s'étais évanoui a cette vu. Et que quand il est revenu , il n'était pas content et avait une rage de vengeance que j'aurais bien voulu éviter. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du jouer ! Le tour suivant se stoppa sur Fili qui dit sans aucun ton particulier.

« Embrasser Thorin. »

Thorin a haussé un sourcil, et lui a pété son poing sur le crâne. Il a couiné. Et la choppe s'est arrêté sur …moi. Et là , bah , y'a trop de choses qui vous passent dans la tête pour savoir si on doit se barrer en courant ou si on doit y faire face. Je pouvais aussi refuser, mais si je refusais je devais ôter mon pantalon et me mettre en boxer devant tout le monde. Hors de question.

Thorin s'est assis en baillant un peu , et s'est rallongé sur le lit , moi au bout à fixer la choppe , comme paralysé , sous le regard espiègle des deux autres nains. J'allais vraiment les tuer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. » dit simplement Thorin en se foutant un bras sur les yeux.

« Ouai mais si il le fait pas , il doit se mettre à poil… » jubila Kili , qui n'attendait que ça ce pervers. « Sacré dilemme hein… »

Mon regard a quitté la choppe , mes doigts se sont serrés sur la couverture noire que j'avais sur mes jambes. J'ai inspiré un peu en regardant sur le coté, prenant mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai dit juste en fermant les yeux sous mes mèches :

« Je vais le faire.. »

Étonnement total , et Thorin a ouvert un œil sous son bras pour me regarder. Il y avait une sacrée différence de gabarit. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder, pire que stressé, pire qu'inconscient. Une claque de sa part aurait suffi à me faire faire trois tours d'Erebor en volant. Ah mes Ancêtre, j'étais dans une belle galère. J'ai froncé un peu le nez et expiré profondément, avant de virer la couverture qui me couvrait mes jambes frileuses. J'ai regardé vaguement les deux autres à qui il ne manquait que'a manger, sans haine aucune. Je me vengerai autrement, pas grave. Enfin ,en l'occurrence, là , j'allais commettre un acte irrémédiable. C'était là qu'il allait me dire si oui ou non , il allait me rejeter… pas forcément me dire, mais me montrer du moins…

« Euh…tu peux te redresser s'il te plait… ? »

Quoi, non mais j'allais déjà réussir à l'embrasser, fallait pas non plus abuser hein ! Non je ne lui grimperai pas dessus ! Il s'est aidé d'un coude et s'est retrouvé assis , plus grand que moi , et j'ai levé les yeux pour les rebaisser aussitôt. Purée, il me fixait là…et bien. J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir tout le dos et j'ai plissé les yeux forts, mes doigts se serrant sur mon pantalon, puis je les ai rouverts avec détermination, comme un mec qui allait marqué un but. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai vu la grande main de Thorin arriver et passer dans la mienne. Il la serra un peu et sa silhouette s'est rapprochée un peu.

« Calme toi… c'est juste un bisou… C'est ton premier… ? » m'a-t-il chuchoté , ses lèvres pas loin de mon oreille.

AHHHHH ! Mon esprit s'arracha les cheveux. Sa voix ! Rien que ce détail réussissait à me retourner les hormones ! Depuis quand j'aimais les hommes moi?

« Hey , j'ai dit embrasser . » bougonna Fili. « Sa veut dire avec la langue. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Là j'étais mal. Mais la main de Thorin ne quitta pas la mienne.

« T'abuses Fili. »

« C'est le jeu mon pauvre oncleninou ! » Sortit Kili en avalant sa bière, alors que Fili passait ses bras autour du cou de Kili pour lui faire un baiser sur la nuque. « Oh toi ,t'es bien bourré… Mm… »

J'avais pas répondu à la question de Thorin , mais je pense qu'il avait compris que oui , c'était mon premier. J'ai à nouveau entendu sa voix chaude, calme , et tellement sûre d'elle, que même les pires choses peuvent arriver autour de vous, eh ben vous n'auriez même pas peur...

« Vas y…j'te guide… »

Oh misère , comme ne pas céder à ça…Ce type était un phéromone sur pattes. C'était impossible de lutter…enfin pour moi du moins. Le fait de me faire mater n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'étais super rouge. Je me suis mordu la langue, puis je l'ai lâché…Son visage était légèrement à coté du mien , mais plus haut. J'ai levé un peu les joues…complètement embrasées. Impossible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. J'ai senti son souffle calme sur ma tempe, il s'est légèrement reculé pour être dans mon champ de vision. J'ai entrouvert mes lèvres séchées par l'anxiété, j'ai fermé les yeux , et il m'a laissé faire. J'ai serré un peu plus sa main comme pour me donner du courage. Plus que quelques millimètres , je sentais déjà le souffle de ses lèvres à lui, croiser le mien.

« RAHHH ! C'est trop long ! » a gueulé Kili en me balançant une choppe vide dans la gueule.

Je me la suis pris de plein fouet sur le cri de Fili qui a dégommé la tête de Kili sans ménagement. Moi j'étais tombé sur le lit , les mains sur la tête en gémissant de douleur. Je me suis redressé d'un coup , furieux , sentant que j'allais le tuer. J'étais devenu noir de colère, sous les yeux étonnés de Thorin .

« Je vais te massacrer! » ai-je crié en prenant appui sur le lit et j'ai bondi sur lui comme un warg fou.

Fili a été éjecté et j'ai collé une mandale dans la face de Kili , avant de le secouer par le col de toutes mes forces à cheval sur lui.

« UHHHAAAAAWW ! »

« J'y étais presque ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps que j'attendais ce moment ? SALE NAIN! »

Mon poing s'est levé , mais n'est pas retombé. Fili me fixait de ses grands yeux , assis contre le mur, sidéré par le moi qui venait de sortir. Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai senti mon bras partir en arrière, mon dos est tombé sur le sol , ma tête a cogné, j'ai grimacé, et j'ai ressenti un contact puissant et doux à la fois, et... et ... J'ai gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Mes poignets étaient bloqués par ses mains. Purée…Thorin m'embrassait. Pas moi mais lui ! Lui ! Mes yeux ont cligné plusieurs fois , alors que ses lèvres se sont décollées doucement des miennes et que sa voix a émis doucement :

« T'es calmé… ? »

Oh bon dieu…Je suis resté figé au sol…Encore prisonnier de ses mains. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi…Son genou entre mes cuisses, et me tenait sans effort. Il venait de me voler mon premier baiser…Putain , ce que ses lèvres étaient douces pour un mec de son charisme…

« Non… »

« Ah.. »

Il s'est approché à nouveau de moi…Sa langue est sortie, tiède et sensuelle , et a léché doucement ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai fermé les yeux. Hawwwn le frisson dans le cou…

« C'est mieux là… » a-t-il susurré alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvraient à nouveau pour respirer sous le début d'excitation.

Et il en a profité pour faufiler sa langue entre mes dents. La surprise m'a fait ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Et c'était fini. J'ai senti un violent frisson envahir ma nuque , mes épaules, ma colonne vertébrale entière. Il recommençait. Il recommençait ! Mais en pire ! Mon corps se mit à trembler. Il a du le sentir , mais ça n'a rien changer. Il a enveloppé ma langue d'un geste souple et brûlant, fermant ses yeux à moitié. Je sentais son souffle…Je sentais ses mains sur mes poignets, puissantes mais délicates…J'avais soudainement envie de plus. Je murmurai entre ses lèvres plus grandes , me libérant un peu de sa langue.

« Lâche moi… »

Thorin a ouvert de grands yeux. Je crois qu'il a pris ça comme un rejet et Fili a échappé un « Oh oh… » tout bas. Ces enfoirés , ils mataient , ahuris comme des elfes devant du poulet. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qui se passait ? Bah quoi , ils étaient bien collés tous les deux, alors qu'est ce qui les choquait à ce point ? Thorin s'est redressé un peu , en regardant ailleurs, avec un « Pardon… » Respectueux.

C'était le mot de trop. Le peu de timidité qu'il me restait… je venais de la perdre…Mes poignets se sont libérés, et sans perdre une seconde, dans un mouvement fluide, mes bras sont montés à son visage comme une douce onde enveloppante. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, comme incrédules et les visages de Kili et Fili devenir comme ceux de gros poisson globuleux. Mes bras se sont refermés sur sa nuque puissante, et j'ai happé ses lèvres, une fois… deux fois…j'ai penché la tête dans l'autre sens , pour les happer une troisième fois mettant fin au jeu de la choppe. Ils l'avaient compris.

J'ai serré sa nuque dans mes bras . Il soutenait mon poids sur son cou. Ses bras tendus au dessus du sol, le maintenaient en hauteur pour ne pas m'écraser. Il a déplacé son centre de gravité, pour se soutenir sur un seul bras, et j'ai senti un puissant biceps, et une main ferme s'enrouler autour de mes flancs, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et sensible. Il aurait pu me broyer d'un seul geste , mais il n'en a rien fait. Au contraire.

Mon souffle brûlant a croisé le sien. Impossible de comprendre autre chose que le fait que je ne tenais plus, qu'il me plaisait. Il le sentait. Son étonnement s'est évaporé, mais pas ceux des deux autres , qui observaient figés et sciés. Fili a baissé un peu les yeux sur le cou de Kili , et a posé sa choppe. Il s'est penché doucement pour l'embrasser, à plusieurs reprises , en remontant sur l'oreille, avalant le lobe entre ses dents blanches, sous un grognement excité de la part de Kili. La température à commencé à monter dans la pièce.

J'ai eu envie de le tirer vers moi , mais en moins de deux , c'est lui qui m'a choppé dans ses deux bras puissants. J'ai décollé littéralement du sol, pour atterrir à cheval sur lui. Je l'ai senti entre mes cuisses là…Juste tout contre. Il était plus imposant au toucher qu'à la vue. Son ventre respirait contre le mien. J'étais possédé. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Son bras est remonté sous mes omoplates, et ses doigts se sont faufilés sous mes mèches brunes, massant doucement mes cervicales, comme un poison aphrodisiaque. Un frisson m'a ébranlé, et j'ai échappé un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Il a souri sans que je vois ses yeux. Ses doigts s'étaient fait doux et forts à la fois et il commença à laisser son index et son majeur descendre phalange par phalange…sur chacune de mes vertèbres.

Je me suis un peu cambré, faisant ressortir un peu mes fesses, jouant toujours de ses lèvres avec les miennes, ma langue velouteuse se collant en douceur à la sienne , se déformant sous la force de sa jumelle. Sa m'excitait. Sa m'excitait tellement. Je n'ai même pas repoussé ses mains sur mes fesses. Elles s'en sont emparés comme des pommes, fermes et d'une belle couleur sous ce pantalon. Je devais rougir autant du postérieur, que des joues. Son pouce est passé doucement sur ma joue, un sourire câlin sur les lèvres, ses dents s'emparant doucement de la peau de ma mâchoire.

« J'adore te voir rougir… continue… » m-a-t-il soufflé à l'oreille avant de loger sa langue dedans , me faisant encore plus rougir.

J'ai senti grossir quelque chose sous moi , et j'ai ouvert de grands yeux , en poussant un peu sur ses épaules. Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi ça? J'ai baissé les yeux me décalant un peu sur ses cuisses, et clignait plusieurs fois des yeux , complètement incrédules.

« Qu..qu'est ce que… »

Thorin m'a regardé en se passant les dents sur la lèvre inférieure.

« Sa te fais peur ? »

J'ai réfléchi un peu, et j'ai avalé ma salive.

« Oui un peu… »

« Tu es vierge ? »

J'ai entendu des gémissements poussés, et j'ai tourné les yeux. Et là , j'ai été choqué. Kili…Fili….Ils étaient en train de…se …oh par tous les Valars… ! J'ai rougi. J'ai vraiment rougi très fort , et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, me sentant défaillir… comme lorsqu'il m'avait collé son pénis pas loin du visage. Avais-je une phobie de ça ?Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté la position étrange des deux autres. On est toujours absorbé par les choses qui nous terrifient, ou celles qui nous choquent, comme si le cerveau était paralysé, et voulait plus , plus , plus … quitte à ne pas le supporter.

J'ai senti son bras autour de moi , d'un seul coup. Je ne suis pas tombé. Je fixai comme atomisé du cerveau la symétrie centrale que je voyais devant mes yeux. Puis le noir. Il m'avait mis sa main sur les yeux. Sa grande main , sur les deux yeux. Il me souleva et me retourna sur lui , pour que mon dos touche son torse musclé…J'avalai ma salive.

« C'est un 69… Détends toi… »

Un quoi… ?J'étais un peu perdu…Je me suis mordu la lèvre, et j'ai penché la tête en arrière, Mon dos s'est arqué , son sexe touchant mes fesses, et un cours jus m'incendia la colonne vertébrale.

« Garde les yeux fermés…J'ai compris ce qui n'va pas… »

J'ai obéi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai juste obéi. J'ai entendu , un léger froissement de tissu et quelque chose est venu se poser sur mes yeux. Un foulard ? un tissu. Pourquoi ça m'excitait encore plus… ? Il avait compris quoi. Quelques secondes plus tard , j'ai entendu Fili crier, et j'ai senti les dents de Thorin sur ma gorge. Son pouce et son index firent sauter la pression et le bouton de mon pantalon, et une main a plongé dedans sans gène, me faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Je sentais des regards sur moi. A qui étaient-ils ? Je m'enflammais. T'arrête pas … je t'en prie , t'arrête pas…

J'ai ressenti le réveil de chacun de mes muscles, comme si chaque phéromones qui dormait en moi avait décidé d'ébranler la totalité de mon être, sans vergogne, et de me brûler entièrement jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de cellule encore innocente. Mes bras sont montés en arrière, et je me suis cambré, ne contrôlant plus vraiment mes gémissements de plaisir sous les mouvements de va et vient si doux et pourtant puissants, comme s'il se faisait délicat exprès pour moi , mais qu'il aurait très bien pu , me l'écraser sans scrupule. J'étais à sa merci…Si j'avais pensé n'être qu'à sa merci….

Il était derrière moi…Je le sentais, il ne m'avait pas quitté. Alors a qui étaient ces lèvres qui m'avaient soudainement embrassé avec humidité et timidité ? Pourquoi les avais-je accueillis sans me poser de question, et pourquoi ai-je même répondu à tout ça. Pourquoi ai-je lâché d'une main la nuque de Thorin , pour passer un bras autour de ce deuxième cou. Je lui ai roulé une pelle, en l'empêchant de partir. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça…Je ne voulais pas juste Thorin à la base ?…

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas envie de savoir, ni de trouver une seule réponse à quoi que ce soit...Ce corps puissant n'avait pas fui derrière moi , bien au contraire, il m'a enserré d'un biceps autoritaire, sans me faire mal , juste assez pour déclencher une excitation que je ne croyais pas pensable, alors que l'autre, venant de tirer net sur mon pantalon, le descendant sur mes cuisses, puis mes genoux, dévoilant une cicatrice sur la moitié de ma jambe, et le pantalon se stoppa une petite minute.

« Woh… » a fait Kili plus proche que je ne le pensais.

Était-ce lui qui m'avait embrassé ? Je l'aurais pensé plus violent que ça dans ses baisers, et puis où était Fili. La main sur mon sexe s'est un peu plus resserré, et j'ai échappé un gémissement, en serrant les mèches de cheveux de Thorin , sur sa nuque dans une de mes mains. Purée, c'que c'était bon…Je ne sentais plus mon dos, et mes fesses avaient des fourmis. Je ne voyais rien… Comment étaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Je ne voyais rien , et non seulement ça me rendait dingue , mais je n'avais pas de malaise…C'était comme des ombres. Comme si les choses étaient différentes, quand on y collait pas d'image, au point d'oublier même toutes ces vertus qui vous empêchent de commettre l'irréparable…La raison était-elle lié à la vue ? J'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi , laisser mes désirs sortir avec ces trois démons…

Et j'ai senti mon corps se décoller un peu en arrière, Thorin semblait se soulever du sol , mais pour quoi faire ? J'avais à peine calculer que mon corps venait d'être mis à nu , alors que le pantalon avait tout embarqué avec lui , jusqu'à mes chevilles. J'ai alors perdu les pédales…Mes sens se sont allumés d'un coup. Le sexe dressé et énorme de Thorin a frotté entre mes fesses , quand il a laissé mon corps se recoller à lui. Mes lèvres ont été embarquées avec fougue par le baiser fulgurant. Kili… ? Mon sexe a été avalé par quelque chose de trempé et de chaud, et quelque chose de mou a appuyé sur mon gland. J'ai déraillé. J'ai gémi dans la bouche de l'autre. Les mains, j'en avais de partout. J'étais pressé par des dizaines de doigts , sur les cuisses, sur le sexe, en plus de cette chose tiède qui m'aspirait, et j'ai crié un peu quand mes tétons furent martyrisés sans retenue, mais sans douleur, m'envoyant un cours jus dans la colonne. Je me suis cambré, mon sexe a été encore plus aspiré, et a tapé au fond de quelque chose. Un gémissement m'est parvenu du même endroit , et deux mains m'ont cramponné les cuisses, et j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. La voix… les doigts. Fili me suçait ! Je crois que je vais me sentir mal…Fili me … j'aurais pu m'évanouir. Mais j'ai perdu toute notion de la réalité. Le fait de réaliser m'a encore plus chauffé le sang et j'ai serré plus fort les cheveux de Thorin , qui a grogné dans mon oreille. J'ai adoré ce son. Encore. Fais le encore Thorin. Mord moi. Comme s'il m'avait entendu , j'ai senti ses crocs se refermer sur ma gorge. J'ai lâché ses lèvres et j'ai cambré la gorge , ma tête retombant sur son épaule en arrière, échappant un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Des frissons sont sortis de partout . Entre la fellation , les morsures , les palpations , j'en pouvais plus. Encore. Je veux encore. Thorin ne me lâchait pas. C'était son bras qui me tenait immobile sous les supplices sexuels des deux autres. Lâche-moi! Non! Me lâche pas! Me lâche surtout pas! J'en veux plus! J'en peux plus !

J'ai éjaculé d'un coup un liquide épais et blanchâtre entre les lèvres de Fili, qui n'a rien recraché, et n'a rien dit non plus .

« Je … j'suis déso…mmmh ! »

Kili venait de me mordre la lèvre, pour m'embrasser ensuite, m'enfermant le visage dans ses deux mains , comme pour m'empêcher de lui échapper. J'aimais ça. J'aurais jamais cru aimer ça… j'ai pas débandé. J'étais si pervers que ça ? Comment c'était possible. Je ne contrôlais plus rien , je savais que j'en voulais plus. J'ai senti les mains de Thorin passer sous mes cuisses. Son sexe était tendu…Je transpirai. Je glissai à cheval sur ses cuisses.

« Retourne-toi.. » m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille, alors que Kili m'embrassait toujours.

Il m'a lâché les lèvres, un filet de bave a failli s'étendre, mais il l'a récupéré avec sa langue, et s'est éloigné un peu , je ne le sentais plus. Au même titre que Fili. Où étaient-ils ? Je ne les entendais plus. J'ai eu un instant d'inquiétude, de frustration même. J'ai quand même obéi. Je me suis mis à quatre pattes pour me retourner et j'ai retrouvé à tâtons le corps nu de Thorin, et l'une de mes mains à touché la verge. Je me suis figée, et j'ai frissonné et tremblé à la fois. J'ai entendu des froissements de tissus autour de moi , mais je n'ai pas compris. Une main s'est posée sous mon menton , pour tirer légèrement dessus. J'ai suivi son désir sans broncher, enjambant ses cuisses imposantes docilement. Mon pénis tendu à heurté le sien. Oh mon dieu…Il devait faire le double…J'ai rougi d'un coup , et j'ai essayé de fuir son regard , alors que je ne le voyais pas. Mais je sentais son regard…Imprégnant, inondant mon esprit comme s'il cherchait à me posséder jusqu'à l'âme. J'ai perçu son sourire, et il m'a collé une main à plat sur les reins, me collant à lui , sans effort, compressant nos sexes entre nous deux. Je me suis senti tout petit.

« On dirait que c'est bien moi qui te fait rougir…Tu n'as pris cette couleur quand Fili t'as sucé… » a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille.

J'ai cru mourir sous sa voix. Il voulait m'achever ou quoi. Le pire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison , il m'avait grillé. Pas dur en même temps. Du moins , moins que lui , que je sentais sur mon ventre. Impossible de confondre. J'étais à lui…

« Donne moi plus… J'en peux plus… » lui ai-je supplier en passant mes bras autour de son coup , presque aux bord des larmes, tellement j'étais mal de ne rien contrôler.

Il a souri , j'ai senti ses lèvres douces s'entendre sur ma tempe pendant un de ses baisers.

« Tout c'que tu veux… et tu ne m'oublieras jamais…rassure toi… »

Rassure-toi ? C'était sensé me rassurer ? Je n'ai pas su comment prendre cette phrase, j'ai juste senti ses lèvres s'emparer de mon cou, sa langue me voler le creux de la gorge, la clavicule, ses dents se fermant doucement sur mon épaule. Ses mains ont pris possession sans mal de mon dos étroit pour descendre sur mes fesses et les écarter doucement mais avec puissance. Il est remonté sur ma bouche, mon souffle chaud envahissant sa joue.

« Concentre-toi juste sur mes lèvres Bilbo… » puis il a rajouté avant de m'embrasser sans me laisser un mot à placer… « Fili. »

Sa langue puissante a repris possession de la mienne. J'aimais cette domination. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur ses mèches et j'ai échappé un cri plutôt aigu dans sa bouche, en sentant une autre langue sur mes fesses, puis entre, atteignant l'endroit que je redoutais le plus. Ahhh touche pas à ça ! C'est sale ici ! C'était … il avait dit Fili. C'était Fili ? Fili était a genou derrière moi , ou plutôt a plat ventre, et j'ai senti son souffle toucher mes testicules. Il était allongé à l'envers entre les cuisses remontées de Thorin et me léchai l'anus… Ses mains tenaient les cuisses de son oncle pour qu'elles ne se renferment pas sur sa tête…Je me suis mis a trembler. Je ne devais pas me laisser retomber, même si Thorin me soutenait à une certaine hauteur. Sinon j'allais écraser le visage de Fili sous moi. J'ai senti des à-coups, dans le corps de Fili, dont les léchouilles étaient irrégulières et les cris qu'il a poussé en même temps, m'a donné l'impression que Kili était en train de le prendre. Merde, il le prenait comme ça ? J'ai rougi encore plus sous la langue de Thorin , qui a écarté encore plus mes fesses, logeant un index en moi et j'ai échappé un cri. J'ai entendu Kili gémir de plus en plus et Fili criait sous moi. Tout ça , c'était dingue. C'était … je devais rêver.

Je tremblais de partout, mon corps se faisait moite et brûlant et le seul à garder le contrôle total, c'était Thorin. Comment il faisait ? Il a enfoncé un doigt en entier. Rien que son doigt me semblait gros, mais je n'ai pas eu mal. Fili continuait à me lécher, humidifiant les doigts de Thorin au passage. Je tirais les cheveux de Thorin , mais il tenait bon , et plus je tirais , plus il enfonçait son doigt , jusqu'à ce qu'il le bouge à l'intérieur et qu'il appuie sur une chose qui m'a fait crié entre ses lèvres. J'ai fermé fort les yeux sous mon bandeau , je lui ai griffé l'épaule. Derrière moi , j'ai entendu un gros bruit. Fili avec quitté mon anus, et j'ai aussi entendu Kili crier de surprise et Fili grogner. Il se passait quoi…Il l'avait retourné ? Ils se battaient ? Ils avaient fait tomber plein de choses en tout cas. J'ai senti une main de Thorin se coller sur mon visage et me cramponner la nuque.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux… concentre toi sur moi. »

Son souffle était brûlant , sa voix sensuel et prédatrice. Je sentais son corps se réveiller dangereusement sous moi et sa verge, il l'a attrapé et l'a fait passé entre mes cuisses, pour qu'elle se frotte à nouveau entre mes fesses.

« Respire ok.. ne bloque jamais ta respiration ou je vais te faire mal… » m'a-t-il dit avant de presser ma nuque vers lui , m'attirant , son gland se présentant là où Fili avait léché.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça respirer ? Pourquoi faire ? J'allais avoir mal ? Pourquoi ? Il allait me faire quoi ! Attend Thorin , explique moi ! Tu vas me faire quoi ? J'ai paniqué intérieurement. Mon cœur a loupé un battement , puis s'est mis à battre très force. Alors j'ai senti. La douleur intense ! J'ai ouvert les yeux en grands sous mon bandeau , et mes lèvres se sont stoppés sur les siennes, grande ouverte. Aucun bruit ne sortit. Non ! Ôte le ! J'veux pas ! J'ai peur ! Arrête ça ! Je t'en prie Thorin !

Mes yeux ont commencé à être larmoyants, et Thorin a passé une main sur mon bandeau pour le faire glisser sur mon visage , le laissant tomber sur mon cou. J'ai fermé fort les yeux , serrés les dents et je me suis crispé. Sa main est alors descendu sur ma verge et a commencé à me masser doucement avec fermeté , puis plus vite, me faisant rebander violemment et j'ai gémi. J'ai gémi fort, trop fort ! J'entendais même plus les autres.

« Hey… calme toi…Si tu m'écoutes , ça va rentrer.. »

« Mais j'veux pas… » ai-je gémi en essayant de me relever au dessus pour lui échapper.

« T'es sûr…. ? » m'a-t-il demandé en me masturbant.

J'ai tremblé , gémi , sans que son gland se sorte de mon anus. C'était un truc de barbare, je ne voulais pas ! Sors ! J't'en pris !

« Je… »

Il ne me laisserait pas partir. Sa main me bloquait les reins.

« Tu m'en as demandé plus… »

Il m'a léché l'oreille et l'a mordu fort, et a appuyé un peu plus…

« C'est bientôt fini… respire… »

J'ai crié sous l'écartement un peu plus gros. Je n'entendais plus rien derrière moi. Avaient-ils fini… ? Je ne savais pas. J'arrivais juste à me concentrer sur cet énorme pénis qui entrait en moi. C'était trop gros ! Sa passerait jamais. J'ai coupé ma respiration , échappant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, me raidissant , les yeux grands ouverts, comme si je venais d'être transpercé de part en part. Paralysé. Il avait appuyé fort sur mes cuisses, et s'était enfoncé en moi d'un coup. Un éclair m'a traversé la colonne vertébrale. J'ai …Je… Tellement…Mon corps a perdu tout réaction. Je suis tombé sur Thorin comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Ola… » a fait une voix calme derrière moi , comme s'ils étaient allongés à plusieurs mètres après la besogne , en train de mater…

« Vous m'aidez au lieu de mater… » a demandé Thorin tout calmement.

Aider…. J'ai à peine entendu…Mes jambes avaient cessé de trembler. Mes mains aussi. Mon visage s'est assombri dans le cou de Thorin. Je n'avais pas débandé. Pourquoi je n'avais pas débandé. Je me sentais écartelé , déchiré, détruit… j'avais tellement mal….Il était en moi, je le sentais jusqu'aux tripes. J'étais sûr qu'en appuyant sous mon nombril , je pouvais sentir le bout de son pénis bien dur…J'ai pas voulu essayer…J'avais peur de me faire trop peur. J'ai senti deux mains passer sur mes hanches, et Thorin a tourné la tête , ses mains me touchant la joue et le bras. Alors qui me touchait les hanches ?

« Hey Bilbo… regarde moi…C'est fini… Tout est dedans. »

Sa je le savais merci. J'ai pas énormément réagi je crois, et je sentis ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, la langue forçant ma bouche fatigué et sèche, et j'ai obéi , ouvrant grand comme un moineau, accusant un baiser chaud et lent, son pouce me caressant la joue. Cette douceur mêlé à cette douleur . Je ne comprenais plus rien. Est-ce que j'avais envie de comprendre ? Je n'avais plus de force dans les mains…Je n'avais plus de force tout court , comme si le fait de m'être fait empaler, m'avait absorbé toute mon énergie. Qu'est ce qui se passait…Je me suis laissé prendre au baiser, et mon corps bascula en arrière , et je me suis retrouvé non seulement séparé de la langue de Thorin , les yeux fiévreux et le corps affaibli , mais en plus , à moitié soutenu et couché , contre Fili , alors que Kili s'est approché de moi avec un visage sérieux et calme. Il avait changé. Il s'est penché au dessus de moi, dans l'espace qui me séparé de son oncle toujours enfoncé en moi , jusqu'au bout, et a donné un grand coup de langue sur ma verge qui s'est transi sous le contact. J'ai rougi comme pas permis. J'ai levé les yeux au plafond, ma tête retombant en arrière, mes yeux se fermant et mes lèvres se mettant à tremblant quand il a avalé ma verge en érection inexpliquée. J'allais faire une syncope d'informations…Mes yeux sont passés au blanc mes doigts se crispant, et Fili a dit aux deux autres sur un ton inquiet :

« Euh…On est en train de le perdre là… »

« Non… » a dit juste Thorin , ses mains m'emprisonnant les hanches sans bouger.

Il se nourrissait de me voir dans cet état. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi ?

« Mais Thorin… » a fait Fili alors que Kili s'otais de ma verge pour dire quelque chose.

Le visage de Thorin est resté impassible. Je l'ai vu. J'étais à moitié dans les choux, mais je l'ai vu. Il a avancé sa grande main et a appuyé sur la tête de Kili pour lui faire gober mon sexe jusqu'au bout.

« Ferme-la. »a ordonné Thorin en regardant Kili.

J'ai tapé au fond comme pour Fili. Sa m'a tué les neurones. J'ai senti une violente sensation de plaisir alors que Thorin ne lui lâchait pas la tête , puis il a ôté sa main , et Kili a obéi et commença des va et viens appuyés et doués. J'ai gémi sur le coup , et après aussi. Trop de fois. J'avais mal pourtant. Tellement mal. J'y comprenais rien…J'ai ouvert un peu mes yeux , et mon dos s'est pris une autre décharge, quand Thorin s'est contracté sans bouger pourtant , faisant bouger d'un léger levier son pénis en moi…Ma nuque s'est mise à trembler aussi sous Fili qui me soutenait. Il m'a léché l'oreille en poussant mes mèches humides de sueur, et ma glisser deux doigts dans la bouche, attrapant ma langue et jouant avec. Mes bras sont tombés de chaque coté des cuisses de Fili, mous, mes revers de paume heurtant le sol. Mes gémissements ont emplis la pièce lèvres ouvertes cette fois. J'ai descendu un regard suppliant sur Thorink…Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard. J'ai fermé les yeux, prés à me libérer , quand ses doigts en pressé la base de mon sexe, pour m'empêcher de prendre mon pied une seconde fois. J'ai ouvert un œil.

« Non…s'il te plait…j'ai… »

Ses pupilles étaient brûlantes. J'ai pas pu les lâcher cette fois. Kili s'est ôté, et le bras de Thorin , m'a remonté contre lui , faisant bouger son sexe en moi , et j'ai crié sous la sensation. Il a choppé mes lèvres sans ménagement , ses doigts puissants à nouveau sur ma nuque alors que j'ai eu la force de poser mes mains sur sa gorge pour tenter de m'éloigner de lui. Il l'a senti. Il m'a pris les mains, et a entrelacé ses doigts dans les miens. J'étais foutu. Il a quitté mes lèvres.

« Bouge. »

« … ! »

Je suis resté immobile. Je l'ai regardé comme paralysé de peur. La douleur était devenu permanente et me faisait voir flou.

« Je t'en prie.. bouge…T'es en train de me rendre dingue…si tu bouges pas… je vais le faire et tu auras mal… »

J'ai eu peur. J'ai avalé ma salive. Et il m'a doucement souri. Il avait l'air sincère. Il était beau et tellement bandant ce type…J'en revenais pas. Il m'avait pris. Et moi j'avais peur. Je crevais de trouille comme une femelle. J'ai fermé fort les yeux , et en tremblant d'efforts, épuisé, j'ai planté mes orteils dans le sol, et j'ai contracté mes cuisses pour me soulever, mes bras s'agrippant à ses épaules. Je l'ai senti sortir. J'ai ouvert la bouche , comme pour signifier ma douleur. Ses mains m'ont aidés, et quand je suis arrivé à la limite du gland, elles ont relâché la pression sur mes fesses d'un coup et les ont pressé l'une sur l'autre, et je me suis rempalé lentement dessus. Très lentement , le temps de mourir quinze fois. J'ai gémi toute mon âme, et ça a recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Je sentais chaque centimètre de son sexe entrer et sortir , comme s'il m'arrachait tout le bas du corps. J'aurais voulu mourir maintenant. Ne plus penser à tout ça. J'ai des dizaines de soubresauts nerveux pendant ces longues secondes où mon anus apprenait à se dilater avec souffrance. Insupportable et puis il m'a légèrement penché en arrière, en me maintenant d'un bras puissant et s'est introduit sous un angle différent et j'ai hurlé , ma colonne s'ébranlant sauvagement , m'envoyant des phéromones dans tout le corps. J'ai griffé Fili qui a gémi sous moi , la bouche occupé à autre chose on aurait dit.

Des frissons m'ont secoué, et il a recommencé, encore et encore. C'était fini , j'étais dans un état second. Je ne sentais plus la douleur. J'ai gémi. Putain c'était quoi cette atroce sensation d'avidité. J'ai ouvert mes yeux , complètement en transe, et j'ai tendu les mains vers lui , le visage en sueur.

« Merde, me regarde pas comme sa… » a soufflé Thorin en avalant sa salive.

Il avait chaud je crois. Il n'a pas attrapé mes mains. Il ne m'a pas lâché non plus, et a poussé sur cuisses, me plaquant soudainement au sol. J'ai hurlé sous la pénétration totale et j'ai tiré sur ses cheveux, et griffé son épaule gauche. Il a serré les dents , et s'est stoppé d'une main sèche à coté de mon visage sur le sol , pour ne pas m'écraser. Mon torse se relevait et s'abaisser. J'avais les hormones qui déconnaient, qui débordaient, j'contrôlais plus rien du tout.

Encore que je voulais qu'il parte quelques minutes avant, là je voulais qu'il reste. Je voulais encore et encore ces éclairs dans ma colonne. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il heurtait , mais j'arrivais à ne plus sentir la douleur. Un vertige m'a pris et j'ai crié encore. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Cinq . Huit…

«T'es super étroit… » a-t-il gémi dans mon oreille.

Ca l'excitait ? J'arrivais à l'exciter ? Moi ? Le petit hobbit inoffensif ? Celui qui ne savait même pas se servir de son arme, et m'évanouissait à la vue d'une queue moyenne…et là , j'en avais une énorme entre les fesses, mais en plus j'excitais son propriétaire. J'ai atténué mes cris de plaisir entre ses lèvres , me cramponnant comme un dingue à sa nuque, soudainement envahi d'une force de surexcité. J'avais envie de plus. J'étais épuisé, j'étais certainement blessé, je m'en foutais.

« Conti…nue…encore... »

Mon était entrecoupé autant que le sien. J'avais senti Fili se dégager de dessous moi . Je n'avais même pas été inquiet de l'avoir écraser. Thorin a pris cette phrase pour l'échappatoire ultime je crois, et j'ai cru vraiment mourir sous ses à-coups de reins brutaux. J'ai senti ses doigts me serrer contre lui et son pénis entrer et sortir tellement rapidement , avec tant de force , que ma prostate a cru éclater sous la pression répétée et plutôt violente de son gland gonflé à bloc.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je me suis cambré à m'en détruire les reins, qu'il m'a mordu la gorge, que je l'ai embrassé et que je lui ai tiré les cheveux avec fougue comme deux bestiaux soudainement animés par un désir insatiable de se satisfaire. J'étais ailleurs. L'univers peut disparaître pour si peu de choses et on voudrait que tout s'arrête…Et tout s'est immobilisé soudainement…J'ai cru atteindre le Nirvana, envahi d'une chaleur immense. Je l'ai griffé violemment je crois. J'ai entendu sa voix échappé presque un cri de plaisir , rauque , long et tellement profond, et son sexe, dur et énorme…Des spasmes…des respirations ébranlant nos torses en sueur , les gouttes qui épousent les gorges et les langues qui les récupèrent sans chasteté…Ma voix… la sienne, mes doigts lui arrachant des bouts de peau. J'ai pas fait exprès… Les siens griffant le sol , ses dents dans ma gorge… mes cuisses crispées , les siennes contractées et puissantes… Mes sens bousillés, et les siens en extase…Le septième ciel dans sa grandeur corporelle…

Les minutes, les heures…Je me suis endormi je crois…Mes paupières ont battu doucement mes pupilles, et j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la pénombre… j'ai vu Kili dans le lit de son frère, tous les deux endormis. Je les ai trouvés beau. Kili a plongé son nez dans le cou de l'autre, comme un toutou contre son maître et j'ai trouvé ça mignon je crois. J'ai souri un peu. Juste un peu. Oui parce que j'avais mal au cul. J'ai un peu grimacé, mais une grande main est remontée, les doigts passant dans les miens. J'ai été un peu étonné, et une silhouette imposante et chaude se colla à moi, remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. J'ai constaté que mon oreiller était son biceps…Et que la chaleur qui envahissait ma nuque toutes les cinq secondes… C'était son souffle…Je sentais toute sa domination qui m'embarquait dans son odeur écrasante…Son musc… rien que pour moi…par pas … j't'en prie…Il m'a embrassé dans le cou.

« Rendors-toi… »

Il m'a serré contre lui, emboîté et j'ai cru défaillir…Je ne voulais jamais me réveiller…

* * *

**Euh bah voila... Euh...Coucou.. Vous êtes encore la?**

**Ouais? Super alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Et le lemon? Ouais j'ai foutu les quatres ensembles pour faire changement :D**

**Reviews! Svouplait! Pour moi pauvre auteur inoffensif (Comment sa j'ai failli vous tuez? Mais c'étais pas mon intention!)**

**Au fait Mandos c'est bien l'a ou vont les nains? C'est comme leur paradis non? Je suis vraiment pas sur -_-**


End file.
